Forever In Love
by samantha114
Summary: "The day of the wedding was absolute chaos. But, then again, whose isn't?" What happens when Alice decides to change Bella's wedding plans and include something unplanned? This is my second fanfiction so please, be kind. I would not recommend this for anyone under the age of 13 unless you have read the book; it has some suggestive scenes in it but nothing vulgar. Enjoy, please R&R!


**A/N: I would like to point out that none of these characters belong to me. All of the characters and events from the book belong to the gifted Stephanie Meyer! Thanks for reading!**

**Forever In Love**

**Alice Pov**

Light streamed through the window. Everything was perfect. I look over and see his beautiful golden-brown eyes staring back at me. He was my knight in shining armor. I love him so much.

"Alice," he said in his beautiful, golden voice, "we need to get up."

"Jazz," I whined playfully, "I'm not ready yet."

Without speaking a word, he brushed his lips against mine. I returned his affection with passion and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. When we broke apart, we were breathless. Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, I got a vision of what the future would look like if we kept this up. Jazz sensed this surge of emotion, let out a light laugh, and then pulled away. I smiled.

"Alice, you know that I would _gladly _blow off the day and stay here with you, but you and I have so much to do. Especially with you being Bella's wedding planner. "

"I know," I said, "but it feels like I never get to spend any time with you anymore."

"Come on," he said getting up and motioning me to come with him, "Esme and Carlisle are probably waiting for us downstairs."

With a loud and dramatic sigh, I got up out of bed and into my huge walk-in closet. Without thinking too much, I grabbed a pale pink blouse, white leggings, and a pair of pink pumps that matched my top. I went next door to our private bathroom and styled my short, pixie-like hair. While in there, I put on some mascara and lip gloss. When I got back into our room, Jasper was already dressed. He was wearing a pale grey shirt that accentuated the muscle tone in his arms and abdomen and a pair of dark jeans. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," he said when he saw me, "you look stunning."

I smiled and walked over to him. Softly, he stroked my cheek and I looked up into his magnificent eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently but lovingly and I returned it with equal emotion.

"Let's go," I said.

Jazz and I headed downstairs to greet everybody. The first person I saw, and smelled, was Bella. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hey!" I said excitedly, "are you ready to go over some wedding details?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Let's go up to my room where we won't be disturbed or overheard." I looked directly at Edward for that last part. He smiled.

"Who, me?" He asked playfully.

I laughed lightly and followed Bella up to the stairs. When we got up there I shut the door and looked at Bella with anticipation.

"The dress finally came!" I said excitedly.

"Well don't leave me hanging Alice, show it to me!" She said with joy.

I went to my closet and un-zipped a large garment bag in that had been strategically placed in the corner to blend in. I set it on the bed and slowly and precisely un-zipped it. This was the first time I would actually see it too. I couldn't have had Edward seeing it in my thoughts. I opened the bag all the way and looked at it in amazement. I heard Bella gasp beside me.

"Oh my gosh Alice!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

The dress was ivory colored with sheer lace sleeves. The top was fitted and the bottom was soft and billowy.

"Do you want to try it on?" I asked, as if I didn't know the answer.

"Yes!" she said. I thought she was going to die of excitement.

I helped her into it and zipped it up. It was a perfect fit! She turned around and faced the floor length mirror in the corner of my closet and gasped.

"Alice," she said, tears of joy pouring out of her eyes, "This dress is beautiful!"

She turned to face me. The sleeves were delicate and lacy. The top curved in all the right places and emphasized her long torso. The bottom flowed out like an ivory waterfall. She was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. And she was going to be my sister-in-law in a little more than a week.

All of the sudden, I zoned out. I saw a vision of Bella walking down the aisle on Charlie's arm. I saw Edward with a dumbfounded and love-struck look on his face when he saw her. And then it ended.

"Alice?" Bella asked tentatively, "what did you see?"

"Your wedding day." I replied. "You looked beautiful Bella."

"Thanks Alice," she said with fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Let's get you out of that dress," I said kindly.

After I got the dress all tucked away in its semi-hiding place, I took Bella back downstairs.

I looked at the clock. It was already 8 pm. I got another vision of Charlie, starting to get anxious about Bella being over here so late.

"You should get home Bella. Charlie will start to get worried if you stay any longer." I said

"Okay," she said, "Edward?"

"Of course," he said, "Let's get you home."

After they left, I went to find Jazz.

"Jasper," I said, "do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Where to?" He asked.

"Anywhere," I said.

"Sure," he answered.

We took my Porsche and drove out to a little spot in the woods where we used to go. He stopped the car and took my hand.

**Jasper Pov**

She was so beautiful in the moonlight. I could tell by the look in her eyes that something wasn't right.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I've been stuck…all I need right now is you."

She took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply. My hands cupped her face and I held her closer to me. In an instant, she was under me in the backseat. I kissed her more urgently and passionately. She pulled my shirt over my head and ran her hands against my chest. I paused for a minute and unbuttoned her blouse. We blissfully melted into one another made passionate love. I looked over at her and she looked like an angel glowing in the moonlight. As I looked at her I realized that I was the luckiest man on earth. I leaned over to her and kissed her lovingly. We started the process all over again and again and again all night. In the morning, we got ourselves together and went home.

"I love you Jasper" she said.

"I love you too. More than anything else on this earth." I said.

She leaned over and kissed me slowly and romantically. I laughed and pulled away.

"You better stop distracting me or we will never leave this car." I said

"That's fine by me," she said with a smile.

"Well don't forget about the wedding…it's only a week away." I reminded her.

"I was thinking," she said, "what if we got married on the same day?"

"Don't you think its a little short notice?" I asked.

"Well if I go to the bridal shop today, then I could make it work" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. We haven't gotten married in decades and I think it will bring us closer together. I've been feeling very distant lately, and I think this will help." She said.

"I would love to. We just have to let everyone know. Are you sure you'll be able to get everything done?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said, "thanks Jazz, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Alice Pov**

We walked up to the house hand in hand. When we entered all eyes were on us.

"It's good to see you two back," Carlisle said.

"Where did you two go?" Rose asks

"We spent the night in the woods," I said, "We just needed to get away for a night."

Emmet snickered under his breath.

"I bet you did," he said quietly.

Jasper shot a "don't start" look in his direction and the quiet laughter stopped.

"—anyways," I continued, "we have some exciting news. Jazz do you want to tell them?"

"We have decided that we would like to get married on the same day as Bella and Edward." He said.

"Are you sure you can get everything done that quickly?" Asked Rose.

"Well, if I could get you and Esme to come with me to the bridal shop today, then I could get my dress."

"Of course we'd love to come with you" Esme said.

"Do you think Edward and Bella will mind?" Carlisle asked.

"It won't hinder any of their plans, so I don't think so" I said.

"Well then it's settled," Rose said, "We'll go with you to the bridal shop in about an hour?"

"Works for me," I said.

An hour later we were in front of the bridal shop in Port Angeles. As we walked in, a checkout lady came over to us.

"What can I help you with today?" she asked.

"Well-," I said, eyeing her nametag, "-Juleigh. I'm trying to find my wedding dress."

"When is your wedding?" she asked.

"In a week." I replied.

"Oh," she said, with a surprised tone in her voice, "let's get you into some dresses, we have no time to waste."

Juleigh escorted me to a dressing room and invited me to sit in one of the burgundy chairs and did the same.

"So," she said, "what is it that you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for something elaborate, yet traditional. Nothing Ivory. Definitely a ball-gown with a sweet-heart neckline. Lots of beading." I said.

"Okay," she said, "I'll see what I can do."

About six minutes later, Juleigh came back with a beautiful dress. I felt like this was the one. She slowly eased it on me and zipped it up. It was a perfect fit. I turned to look at my reflection and was stunned. At once I got the vision. Me, walking down the aisle on Carlisle's arm and seeing Jasper at the altar looking as perfect as ever. Juleigh broke my concentration.

"Do you like it?" she asked

"It's beautiful," I said, "let's go show the girls."

We made our way out to the waiting area and I heard Rose and Esme suck in a breath.

"Alice," Esme said, "you look absolutely gorgeous."

"This has got to be the one," Rose said.

"It is." I said.

Since it was a perfect fit, I took it with me that day. After we got home, I put it in my closet next to Bella's dress. Now we needed to do everything else…this was going to be a long week.

"Jazz," I asked, "do you want to go up to our room for a while?"

"Sure." He said.

We walked up the stairs to our room. The minute the door shut, I pulled him in for a long, steamy kiss. In an instant, he had me pinned down on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. It was I who broke away.

"Jazz, I've got a lot to do. I just wanted to see you today."

I left the room and started working out flower arrangements. So much to do, I thought. Music, rings, tuxes, honeymoon arrangements…so much to do.

The next 5 days went in a flash. Everything was done. Two more days, I thought…two more days until I get to re-marry the man of my dreams. All I have to do now is wait.

**Wedding Day**

**Alice Pov**

The day of the wedding was absolute chaos. But, then again, whose isn't? Bella came in looking hectic. I could tell from the way her eyes had those stubborn bags underneath them that her sleep was ravaged by nightmares.

We had worked out an amazing arrangement. Rose and I would handle Bella's hair and makeup, and Esme would do mine. It felt good to have family to help me on this special day.

The day went by so fast. Before I knew it Bella and I were helping each other in to our dresses. Slowly but surely Bella took Charlie's arm and walked down the aisle. As soon as they were officially married, I took my starting position on Carlisle's arm and got ready.

We started walking and it felt like I had a million butterflies in my stomach. And then we got to the aisle. When I saw his face, all of my fear and anxiety melted away.

**Jasper Pov**

She was the most beautiful creature on this planet. She was an image of perfection. Her dress was gorgeous and floated around her in swirls of white fabric. I could feel she was slightly nervous, so I used my gift to ease her anxiety. I felt completely assured. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was my one true love and perfect match.

**Alice Pov**

Finally I was across from him. Looking into his eyes I know he was my one and only love. It all came down to a simple fact. Jasper Whitlock Cullen was my best friend and my soul mate.

The minister made a small speech about love and marriage and began to have us repeat our vows. I never took my eyes off of his. When it came time for me to say those last two words, I looked deep into his eyes and straight to his soul. It was the one thing in the world I knew without a doubt.

"I do." I said solidly.

**Jasper Pov**

I looked at her beautiful eyes. The minister asked me that one question. I knew without any hesitation that this was the woman I wanted to spend eternity with; I knew it the first second I laid eyes on her. Out of every question I have ever been asked in my entire life, this was the easiest to answer.

"I do." I said with absolute assurance.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

I swept her up off the ground and gave her the most passionate, loving kiss that conveyed all of my feelings for her. When we looked back at each other, we were in our own world. Nothing could ever tear us apart.

"I love you, Alice Cullen, more than anything on this earth," I told her.

"And I love you Jasper Cullen, more than my own life," she said back.

**Alice Pov**

Finally it was time for all of our first dances. Me, Jasper, Edward, and Bella made our way to the dance floor. Jazz and I started swaying to the music and got lost in our own little bubble. I was looking into his eyes and him in mine. And we slowly got lost in the promise of our own eternity. ss

**The End**


End file.
